Lover, Together & Forever
by PandorAxel
Summary: Vous avez déjà vus des similis bourrés ? 8  Faut lire pour en savoir plus


Titre : Lover, Together & Forever.

Auteur : PandorAxel~

Disclaimer : Square Enix comme d'hab, my gawd c'jeu c'est ma bible ! *O*

Rating : M

* * *

Allez avouez, je suis sur que vous vous posez une question … les similis peuvent-ils être bourrés ? Eh bah oui. Ce soir justement, une espèce de party avait été organisée, bon tout le monde ne participait pas, fallait tout de même rester réaliste. Xemnas par exemple, le –ô grand- chef, que pourrait-il bien faire dans une soirée ou ses pauvres similis perdent toute leur crédibilité de tueur, oui ils gardent juste la « débilité » le mot s'en rapproche me direz-vous … Saix aussi, ne participait pas, cependant il restait à roder non loin, pour pouvoir se permettre de faire, une fois l'ivresse passée, des remarques à telle et telle personne pour avoir fait telle ou telle action. Xaldin non plus n'était pas de la partie, préférant aller exterminer quelques sans-cœur. Son ami Lexeaus aussi avait faussé compagnie aux autres, restant seul avec son ami le tomahawk. Vexen apparaissait de temps en temps, il passait, regardait tout le monde de haut, avait une hésitation à venir. Et il croisait la route, soit d'Axel, soit de Demyx et marmonnait quelconques insultes incompréhensible en repartant vers son laboratoire.

Oubliant tout ces rabat-joie revenons en à nos moutons, enfin ce ne sont pas des moutons puisque ce sont des similis, sans jouer sur les mots bien sur. En ce moment même Xigbar était en pleine conversation … comme qui dirait, pacifique, avec Larxene, chacun défendant son opinion à coups de pistolets uzi et de kunais. Axel racontait une histoire à son grand ami Demyx après son dernier verre avalé, écouté de pas loin par un Marluxia, pas très sobre non plus.

« Tu vois –hips- Demy` j'l'ai pas encore dit … mais en fait jesuispasunsimiliii, naaan moi je suis un priiiince –hips- mais j'ai perdu mon ch'vaal, mais tu sais.

Il se rapprocha du blond punk, comme s'il allait lui dire un secret de la plus haute importance, mais oublia de baisser la voix.

C'est secreeet hein, mais un jour quand j'le retrouverais … au pire j'prend celui de Hercuuule

-Haaaaaan bah ouais c'une trooooop bonne idéeeeeeeeee !

-Oui bah voilà, et donc –hips- j'irais secourir Roxas en danger, pac'que Roxyyyyy c'est ma princesseeeee euh ! »

Le garçon précédemment cité, avait lui aussi écouté l'histoire de son ami, mais il n'était pas maître de ses réactions non plus. Enfin c'est ce qu'on va dire pour expliquer le fait qu'il soit allé vers Axel, lui disant de se taire parce qu'il racontait que des conneries, et que pour approuver ses paroles il l'avait embrassé. Suivit de peu par une remarque de Demyx :

« -Roooh putain Rox`il est intelliiiigent, c'trop pratique pour faire taire quelqu'uuuuun ! –hips- »

Peu de temps après, enfin assez longtemps quand même pour que tout le monde ai pu voir les numéros VIII et XIII s'embrasser sans presque jamais reprendre leurs souffles, le petit groupe tombait de sommeil, et chaque membre alla se coucher. Comme tout le monde pouvait s'en douter le réveil ne fut pas très agréable, migraine, perte de mémoire, ménage intégral à faire … Pas pour tout le monde bien sûr. La matinée ne fut donc, intéressante pour personne. L'après-midi par contre, on ne peut pas en dire autant. Après le retour de chacun en mission, le supérieur avait convoqué toute sa ''bande'' pour une réunion. Dont le thème fut principalement … la soirée de la veille. Il s'énerva, il en devint même tout rouge tellement il hurlait … après la rafale de flammes dansantes et la clé du destin. Leur comportement était « inadmissible », ils étaient la « honte des similis », des « moins que rien », qui ne « se rendaient pas compte de leurs actions », il fallait qu'ils se mettent dans la tête qu'ils ne pouvaient rien ressentir, que ce n'était que « des instincts liés à leur ancienne vie », que jamais il ne tolérerait de telles relations au sein de l'organisation, qu'ils n'auraient plus le droit de rester ensemble … etc Puis tout le monde était parti très vite, ne voulant pas voir plus longtemps le supérieur et toute la rage qui se dégageait de lui. S'entendant par un regard, Axel et Roxas ne vinrent pas se voir tout de suite, pour sauver les apparences, et ils se retrouvèrent la nuit tombée dans la chambre du plus grand. Le petit blond en arrivant fut accueilli par un baiser. Tout d'abord il rougit face à ce geste auquel il ne s'attendait qu'à moitié. Moitié car à vrai dire hier, même si ça reflétait leurs états d'esprit les deux garçons s'étaient embrassés sous l'effet de l'alcool, et aucun des deux ne pouvait savoir que l'un et l'autre partageaient les même sentiments. C'est la crise de Xemnas et du divin lunaire qui les avait fait ''avancer'' leur relation. Plus calmement ils se mirent côté à côte sur le lit pour parler.

« -Bon, on fait quoi ?

-…

-Roxas ?

-Je sais pas.

-Roxas ?

-Hm ?

-Je t'aime.

-Dis pas ça si … naturellement. C'est embarrassant.

-Pour moi c'est naturel, je crois pas dans les théories de tout le monde, je t'aime et je sais ce que je ressens. Même Lea n'avait jamais ressentit ça.

-Je … je crois que je t'aime aussi mais … mais je suis pas sur que se soit de l'amour. Si je compare avec les sentiments de Sora, c'est plus comme ce qu'il ressentait pour Riku que Kairi … **(1)**

-Je ne crois pas que Sora aimait Kairi par amour, plutôt comme une sœur, ou une amie très proche.

Roxas se rapprocha d'Axel et passa ses doigts sur les lèvres du rouquin.

-Alors, j'ai le droit … de t'aimer ? Je veux dire, c'est pas une illusion ? »

Pour toute réponse il eu le droit à un baiser passionné. Leurs langues dansant dans une chorégraphie tout ce qu'il y a de plus sensuelle. Petit à petit le désir prenait toute la place, dans la pièce, dans leurs consciences, dans leurs corps. Leurs mains parcouraient l'autre cherchant à l'apprivoiser, à apprendre les courbes de l'être aimé. Axel poussa le petit blond de façon à ce qu'ils soient tous les deux allongés sur son lit, commençant à déshabiller son amant. Ce dernier qui ne supporta pas longtemps d'offrir son corps comme ça, sans pouvoir profiter. Il enleva donc à son tour les vêtements du rouquin, le dévorant du regard et de baiser, découvrant chaque parcelle de la peau si parfaite du maître des flammes. Tout en suçotant les tétons il avait inversé leurs positions et se retrouvait au dessus d'Axel, le masturbant d'une main, lui caressant les cheveux de l'autre. Il entendait son amant gémir de plaisir quand il sentit une intrusion dans son intimité, il hoqueta de surprise et de douleur, puis plongeant son regard dans celui de l'homme en dessous de lui, remplit de désir, et d'amour, il se sentit mieux, et ne réalisa même pas lorsqu'un troisième doigt le pénétra. Lui aussi commença à gémir dans le cou de son amour. Celui-ci retira ses doigts, arrachant par l'occasion un soupir de frustration de la part de l'autre. Il sourit tendrement et embrasse son front, ses joues, son nez, tout en s'asseyant, le blond sur ses cuisses pour pouvoir le pénétrer, cette fois ci avec son sexe. Sensation douloureuse au premier abord, et Roxas se pensait masochiste, aimant et appréciant cette douleur, il serait prêt à tout accepter, n'importe quelle souffrance pour être si près d'Axel, contre lui, mélangeant son corps avec le sien. Et l'ivresse de son esprit se mêla peu après à celle de son corps lui donnant encore plus de plaisir que quand c'était les doigts d'Axel. Il le lui fit comprendre en accélérant les mouvements de va-et-vient. Cette danse parfaite et harmonieuse de leurs deux corps, qui ne faisait presque qu'un en cet instant dura encore un bon moment. Roxas fut le premier à se libérer contre le torse de la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde et Axel le suivit dans les secondes suivantes, se libérant à l'intérieur de la personne qui lui donnait l'impression d'avoir un cœur. Ils se rallongèrent, enlacés, se regardant tendrement avant de s'endormir. **(2)**

La clé du destin se réveilla dans la nuit, se souvenant d'où il était et de l'interdiction de leurs supérieurs il retourna dans sa chambre, laissant à Axel un petit mot, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne regrettait rien, et qu'il était parti pour ne pas qu'ils se fassent griller par les autres. En voyant, le matin, le mot de la part du blond il se sentit rassuré, ayant eu, un instant, peur d'avoir perdu son blondinet bien-aimé.

Les jours passèrent comme ça, défilant tous, se ressemblant plus ou moins. Avec comme point commun la fusion des deux amants tous les soirs. Comme s'ils commettaient un crime dont tout le monde devait ignorer l'existence. Et un jour alors que Roxas attendait Axel dans sa chambre ce dernier arriva. Paniqué. Pressé. Il lui expliqua brièvement, en s'énervant, en faisant toutes ses mimiques qu'il était le seul à savoir faire, que Vexen avait de sérieux doutes sur eux deux et qu'il en avait fait part à Saix. La clé du destin fut horrifiée, comprenant ce que cela signifiait. Le roux, décelant la panique chez son amour, se calma. Il le prit dans ses bras.

« -On a une solution mon amour.

-Oui je sais. J'accepte Axel, tant que je suis avec toi j'accepte.

- Promets-moi, promets-moi de ne jamais me laisser tomber.

- Promets-moi la même chose, tu sais que jamais je ne vivrais sans toi.

- Donnes moi ta main. »

Prenant la main de Roxas il fit apparaitre un de ses chakrams, entrelaça sa main avec celle de son partenaire et passa d'un coup sec la lame de son chakram. Ils bandèrent leurs mains blessées ensemble. Se promettant par un pacte de sang qu'ils seraient toujours ensemble. Ils enlevèrent le bandage à temps, juste avant que les plaies commence à cicatriser, évitant la violente douleur que provoquerait l'action de séparer leurs peaux rapiécées ensemble, mais ayant eu le temps de mélanger leurs sangs. Jetant un dernier regard à la pièce complètement brulée ils allèrent dans celle de Roxas pour lui infliger le même traitement. Cadeau d'au revoir. Puis, ils mirent leurs capuches, et s'engouffrèrent dans un couloir obscur pour la dernière fois.

A présent les deux amants, après une année entière de cavale, échappant à l'Organisation à leur poursuite, se trouvaient dans une maison isolée, dans un autre monde. Vivant leur histoire, profitant de la présence de l'autre. Repoussant, de temps en temps, quelques ennemis, qui se faisaient de plus en plus rare. Passant les années avec dans leur main, une cicatrice indélébile.

* * *

**(1)** Mdr comment je casse d'un coup mon moment romantique 8) mais j'pouvais pas m'empêcher de caser du SoRiku quelque part, et encore j'vous ai épargné le Zemyx.

**(2)** C'est le premier lemon que je mets « en ligne » alors soyez indulgent s'il vous plait . mais donnez quand même vos avis ! sivouplééé *yeux du chat botté*

Voilà fin, c'était un OS assez court, petite pause pendant ma fiction « changement de cap » qui est la première longue que j'écris donc qui est, assez éprouvante et dure à écrire … J'ai hésité avant de mettre le lemon. Et aussi j'me demande ce que ça donne de mettre du ''tragique'' et de l'humour en même temps, verdict ? Et pi sinon, merciiii d'avoir lu ! :D


End file.
